


gravity

by yuggyun



Series: monsta x: college students au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggyun/pseuds/yuggyun
Summary: in which changkyun, an arts student, meets kihyun, a part-time waiter with an angelic singing voice / mostly fluff





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of "because of u" but in kihyun's pov

_why is he dining here, of all places?_

kihyun peeked outside from the kitchen through the opening that leads to the interior of the restaurant.

_and why is he so..._

he saw the boy looking out the window, his light brown hair glistening under the sunlight. his finger twirled the straw in his drink around.

_...good looking?_

the other boy the light brown haired boy was seated with - the bulkier one, with black hair - was sipping on his drink, looking down at the table.

_is he on a blind date or just having a really awkward time with a close friend?_

"yoo kihyun!" the chef yelled.

kihyun scrambled to stand up straight and immediately turned to face the chef, hands behind his back. "yes?"

_shit, he is sure to hear **that**. _

"get the dishes out please. the customers don't have all day." the chef gestured to the dishes placed on the open counter, looking out to the interior of the restaurant.

"yes." kihyun bowed and hurried outside to get the dishes. he tried not to make eye contact with the boy, or anyone at all. how could he, after his name reverberated the walls of this small cafe?

he read the receipt on the tray of food.  _table 10. damn it._

"kihyun-ssi, what are you waiting for? the sun to set and rise again?" the chef hissed. kihyun felt the sweat accumulating underneath his uniform from the chef's intense stare. he apologised and made his way to the table the boy was seated at.

"uh,  two chicken caesar salad?" kihyun's voice cracked a little. he coughed, only looking at the black haired boy, with a nervous smile.

"ah, yes." the black haired boy smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. "thank you!"

kihyun gave a small nod. he placed the bowl in front of the black haired boy and the other in front of the light brown haired boy, staring only at the salad bowl.

"enjoy your meal!" kihyun gave a 90-degree bow before hurrying off, without taking a glance at the boy. as kihyun turned on his heel, hyunwoo gave kihyun an odd look from the payment counter.

"what happened just now?" hyunwoo asked.

"oh, it was nothing."

kihyun slipped into the kitchen again. he let out a sigh of relief and he unwillingly made eye contact with the chef.

"aren't you supposed to be stationed outside?" the chef asked while sautéing the mushrooms.

"ah... yes."

kihyun slipped out of the kitchen as discreet as possible, letting out an exasperated breath. _god, i want to quit so bad..._

"chef in a bad mood today, huh?" hyunwoo asked, his eyes scanning across the cafe for any customers.

"as usual." kihyun sighed. he glanced at the boy again. the boy was eating the salad as the black haired boy talked animatedly, waving his fork in the air.

"are you sure you are okay? your ears are... red." hyunwoo's eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

"yup, everything is just great." kihyun watched as the duo talked, with bright smiles on their faces. the light brown haired boy's laugh reverberated through the cafe. just as he realised that, he covered his mouth from embarrassment. he looked around the cafe and met eyes with kihyun. kihyun tried to give his best service smile, just as the boy looked away.

kihyun spent the next hour, analysing the duo's relationship. he watched as he cleaned after customers and after he collected the bill from customers. he figured out the boy was on a blind date and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he could not do much but just stare helplessly at the relationship blossom between the both of them.

_he doesn't even know me... why do i feel so..._

the boy got up. they had finished their meal and was making their way to the counter.

kihyun's heart was pounding as they got closer. he grabbed onto hyunwoo's arm. "hyunwoo-hyung, could you settle their bill?"

"oh, okay."

kihyun hurried into the kitchen as hyunwoo headed to the payment counter.

the chef glanced at kihyun before he went back to what he was doing. kihyun poured himself a drink and chugged the glass of water down.

"thirsty, huh?" the chef asked.

kihyun let out a soft laugh. _just shut up._

"thank you!" kihyun heard hyunwoo say. kihyun peered out of the opening again, just as the boy turned back. their eyes met and kihyun felt his heart flutter.

_is he sending me signals or am i just delusional?_

the boy broke eye contact as he walked down the steps. kihyun watched as the boy disappeared down the pavement. he sighed.

"kihyun-ah, stop ogling over girls and get back to work," the chef grumbled.

kihyun rolled his eyes. "okay..." 

_how i wish he was a girl. this would have been much easier._

_-_

_okay, we are here, now. what do i do? do i make conversation? yeah, okay, that's what normal people will do, right?... his cans of beers are so noisy..._

"do you need help with the bag?" kihyun asked, hand outstretched.

"oh, no, no... it's okay." changkyun smiled, looking away after a millisecond of eye contact.

_well, this is going to be a long, awkward **and** noisy walk then..._

kihyun really wanted to talk to changkyun but he didn't know what would be a good conversation starter. obviously, he didn't want to come off as some creepy waiter who somehow remembers that they live in the same area since they had met at the bus stop.

"so... you work at cafe peony?" changkyun broke the silence.

kihyun looked to changkyun who had a soft smile fixed on his face. he just seemed so inviting and kihyun could feel himself wanting to tell him everything.

"yeah..." _okay, good answer. baby steps, kihyun, baby steps._

"is it tiring?" changkyun asked, his line of sight now on his feet. "i mean... earlier today, i heard the chef yell your name quite loudly."

"are you talking to your shoes?" kihyun chuckled. "i'm sure they find walking really tiring."

changkyun chuckled. "what, no, no, no... i'm asking **you**..."

"i know, i know... i was kidding..." kihyun grinned. they had arrived at the bus stop. the both of them sat down, leaving a small gap between but close enough for kihyun to feel the heat radiating from changkyun's body.

"i can't believe you actually heard it..." kihyun mumbled.

"yeah... he was pretty loud..."

kihyun sighed. "i can't wait to finally quit this job."

"why don't you?"

"i need the money to pay for my university fees."

"don't your parents pay for it?"

"i think they expect me to be more independent, plus i'm 23. it is only right that i should be earning my own expenditure."

"oh, you are a hyung..." changkyun muttered under his breath.

"oh, is that so?" kihyun smirked. "i'm a hyung?"

_he looks older somehow..._

"well, yeah... i am a 96-liner," changkyun said.

"you look older."

"wait, do i? how?" changkyun started touching his face.

"i don't know..." kihyun tilted his head so that he could see changkyun's face. changkyun got flustered and leant back.

"wh... what are you doing?"

"seeing which part of your face make you look old."

kihyun took his time to memorise his features: his innocent puppy dog eyes, his soft yet defined cheeks and his lips, his soft pink lips...

suddenly, changkyun leant in. "do you want a closer look?"

their faces were inches away and kihyun could feel his breath tickling his nose. kihyun panicked and fumbled back. "wh... what?"

changkyun laughed. _who knew this boy could be this bold?_

kihyun could still hear his heart pounding against his chest when changkyun spoke up. "you know, you can always quit and find another job, right?"

"it is a pretty convenient place since it is on the way from school to home and i don't like restaurant ambiences. it's too stressful."

"well... there are other places you work at," changkyun said. "if you ever change your mind, you can work with me and jooheon hyung at a music store."

"uh, yeah, sure." _and get to see your cute little face everyday, sign me up._

changkyun turned to look at kihyun, beaming. "really?"

_this boy can't hide how he feels, huh... cute._

"yeah, when can i start?"

"yes." changkyun shook his head. "i mean, anytime? i mean, i don't own the place so i don't know..."

_wait, did he say ' **jooheon** '?_

"wait, did you say jooheon?"

"what?" changkyun's eyes widened. "oh, yeah. wait, you know jooheon hyung? 

"yeah, he is pretty popular in band." kihyun recalled the orange haired boy with his well-defined dimples that charmed not only the girls but the guys. "how do you know him?"

"we live together."

"oh."  _so, he **is**  taken then, and that's what the beer is for, or maybe they are just roommates._

the bus arrived and the duo got up the bus.

changkyun sat on a seat next to the window, leaving the seat next to him empty. he glanced at kihyun who hesitated before sitting down next to him. as the bus headed towards their destination, their shoulders kept bumping into one another.

"so, you guys aren't... actually... you know..." kihyun asked, breaking the silence.  _please say no. **please**  say no. _

"what?" changkyun frowned before his eyes widened with realisation. his body turned to face kihyun. "oh. no, no, no, we are not..."

"i didn't finish my question." kihyun chuckled. "why are you flustered?"

"i... er..." changkyun laughed nervously.

soon, the bus made a stop where they had first met.

"which way are you going?" changkyun asked.

"me too... don't tell me we live in the same building."

"it's that one." changkyun pointed to the building across the street. 

"that's where i live." kihyun couldn't help but grin uncontrollably.

"you're kidding."

"do i look like i am?" 

as they crossed the road, kihyun dreaded it. he didn't want it to end so soon.

"uh... do you want to come over to my place for a while?" changkyun asked. "wait, that sounded weird."

kihyun burst out into laughter. "yeah, what kind of invitation was that?"

"uh..."

kihyun placed his hand on changkyun's shoulders. "let's just go."

-

"i'm back!" changkyun yelled as he opened the door.

"oh, you're back!" kihyun heard jooheon's familar voice yell back from the living room.

a dog ran up towards them and jumped up and down excitedly. "oh, hi, petunia."

kihyun bent down to ruffle its fur. "hi, petunia."

kihyun noticed the pile of clothes behind petunia. changkyun squeezed past kihyun and kicked away. it landed in the kitchen. "uh, please ignore that. it's probably just petunia who made the mess."

"right..."

while changkyun scurried around the house to clear the mess, kihyun was distracted by the commotion in the living room. three boys were on the couch, playing overwatch, back facing kihyun and changkyun. he recognised one of them as jooheon, with his recognisable orange hair. he did not recognise the tallest out of the bunch... and the third boy looked awfully familiar.

kihyun frowned, as he walked to the side of the couch to get a good glimpse of who it could be. _is that..._

"minhyuk?" kihyun tilted his head. it was minhyuk, his roommate.

"what are you doing here?" the both of them yelled at the same time.

"shit!" minhyuk groaned.

"kihyun hyung?" jooheon gave a little nod. kihyun did the same. kihyun's attention shifted to the tallest boy. _he looks so... pretty._

they exchanged nods of acknowledgement.

minhyuk was setting up another round. he passed the other controller to the tall boy. "hyungwon-ah, please try not to mess up like jooheon-ie did."

jooheon smacked minhyuk's arm. minhyuk winced in pain.

"wait, lee minhyuk, don't you have an early class tomorrow?" kihyun folded his arms.

"i'm older than you. how dare you hit me?" minhyuk frowned at jooheon.

"that comment was not necessary."

"that smack was not necessary either."

kihyun folded his arms, waiting for the squabble to end. "hey, lee minhyuk!"

minhyuk finally looked at kihyun. kihyun asked, "is this where you sneak off to everytime you finish a meal so you don't have to wash the dishes?"

"what?" minhyuk scoffed. "no... what makes you say that?"

"do you know how much time i spend washing dishes and cleaning up after you when i could be studying?"

minhyuk gave kihyun an innocent smile. "kihyun-ah, you know how much i love you..."

kihyun rolled his eyes. "i can't believe you-"

"wait, what are  **you**  doing here then?" minhyuk leaned forward, eyebrows raised in suspicion. "how did you find out about my secret hideout?"

"um, hyung, may i remind you, this is  **my**  apartment," jooheon added.

"don't tell me changkyun that little rascal ratted me out."

"i didn't do anything!" changkyun raised his hands in defence. "i didn't know..."

"didn't know what?" jooheon and minhyuk asked, heads turning in unison like meerkats.

kihyun noticed how tense changkyun was. he took a step towards changkyun but stopped. "don't stress him out. i came here on my own will 'cause..."

"because?" jooheon and minhyuk asked, turning back to face kihyun.

kihyun glanced at changkyun who shrugged in response. "because... because i wanted some beer?"

"right..." minhyuk scoffed, his attention back to the television. "you can always go out and buy them, no one is stopping you."

"wait... changkyun, weren't you supposed to be on a blind date with wonho?" jooheon asked, turning back to his roommate who was still picking up clothes.

"you set him up with wonho-hyung?" hyungwon asked, patting petunia who was sitting quietly on his lap.

"well, yeah. wonho-hyung is single and looking for someone. changkyun is single and lonely..." jooheon shook his head. "but i still don't get how you ended up with..."

jooheon glanced at kihyun and his eyes narrowed. "wait..."

kihyun raised his eyebrows in anticipation. _please say something stupid, jooheon, please, and not--_

" **he**  became your blind date?" jooheon exclaimed, pointing at kihyun.

"kyun-ah, you can do better." minhyuk was shaking his head in despair. "hyungwon, quick, put petunia down and take the controller. i'm going to start the game now."

"oh, just shut up." kihyun waved his hands dismissively.

"oh, i will." minhyuk had started the game and was staring intently at the screen, biting his bottom lip.

kihyun opened his mouth, ready to dispute but he had nothing.

"whatever..." he grumbled under his breath as he sat on the floor next to the couch.

jooheon turned to kihyun who was hugging his legs close to him. "are you two really..."

"i..." kihyun looked to changkyun who was in the kitchen, taking out the plastic bag filled with cans of beer. "i don't know..."

"what do you mean, you don't know?" jooheon looked to where kihyun's line of sight leads to.

"i don't know if he feels that way."

"or maybe you are just scared he does."

"maybe..." petunia was clawing at kihyun's sleeves so he picked her and set her down on his lap. 

"if he invited you to our house, i'm pretty sure he does." jooheon grinned. "you guys will look good together."

"what is this little conversation we are having here?" changkyun whispered, squatting right next to kihyun.

kihyun, startled, leaned to the side. "nothing, just... uh... band stuff."

changkyun's mouth shaped into an "o" and passed two cans of beers to kihyun and jooheon. petunia licked changkyun's hand. he ruffled her head.

"oh yeah, kihyun-hyung said he is interested in joining us at the music store." kihyun could see the sparkle in changkyun's eyes as he told jooheon about their conversation at the bus stop.

"oh, is he?" jooheon had a cheeky smile on his face. kihyun glared at jooheon. jooheon's smile did not falter.

"yeah... also, i think kihyun-hyung can perform at our weekly mic night."

"why are you referring to me as if i am not  **right** in front of you?" kihyun frowned.

changkyun's shoulders fell and he apologised.

kihyun felt a pang of guilt. "you know i was just kidding, right... don't look so sad..."

changkyun beamed. "obviously."

"but why are you making me perform in front of a group of people." kihyun was uneasy at the thought of singing in front of others, or maybe it was the thought of someone acknowledging that he can sing. he had always sang with his headphones on and never without them. "did you suddenly turn into my manager?"

"oh my god, maybe i should be."

"then, i want to be the bodyguard," jooheon chimed in, raising his hand.

kihyun laughed. "sure, the more the merrier."

"so, are you interested?" kihyun could tell that changkyun could barely hold in his excitement.

 "i..." kihyun glanced at jooheon who was nodding his head vigorously. "fine."

changkyun hi-fived jooheon. changkyun carried petunia from kihyun's lap. "petunia-ah, kihyun oppa is going to show off his amazing voice!"

kihyun's heart skipped a beat. _kihyun oppa. why does that have a nice ring to it?_

"okay, but you have to treat me to coffee."

changkyun grinned. "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> here is a shameless plug of my twitter acc <3  
> twitter - @yuggyun
> 
> thank you for supporting and giving kudos!!!  
> i'm not sure if i will make a third one but we will see how it go.


End file.
